School Sucks
School Sucks ''is episode 2 of season 1, in My Weird Life Story (NOT FINISHED, COME BACK AND READ LATER) REN ANDERSON Yay, first day of school! (sarcasm) I'm already on the bus right now, with Ken and Erika. We're just sitting here, looking out the window. "So, what are you guys doin'?" I said, trying to make conversation. "Actually, I'm bored. I don't know anyone from this bus exept you guys" Erika said. "True" Ken said. So, I was pretty boring until we got to school. We heard everyone talking in the school. That was when I was on my own. I got lost and I couldn't see Ken or Erika. First, i had to get my "schedule". Schedule? Why in the world would you need a schedule? Then, I went to the table of my teacher and sat down. Later, my teacher made a speech about this school. For once, a teacher's speech actually caught my attention. Why have 7 periods, with 7 teachers, with different classmates in each period? The "food court" is where you get food now at lunch. It's pretty cool. You can get pizza everyday! :D You can get chicken, and much more! You can put your stuff inside your own locker! The bad is.....you have ''4 minutes ''to get from class to class. Unacceptable! KEN ANDERSON Kinda like this school. :) But dudes, guess what weird thing I found in my locker! Ok, I was walking from 2nd period to 3rd, right? So I was going to put my Reading books and Dictionary in my locker, right? But then, I found something weird in my locker. It looked like a watch with what looked like a green "X" on it kinda. I was thinking if giving it back to its owner, but then it happened! The watch JUMPED ON ME! Was it alive!?! I don't know! I was scared to death. I tried to take it off, but I couldn't. It didn't feel like glue, or anything sticky. It felt like a normal watch. But it wasn't a normal watch. It couldn't even tell time! That was then I heard the announcements say "You have 30 seconds until the tardy bell rings". I was scared. A tardy on the first day of school? But then I remembered. Tardies won't be counted for the first week of school. So I was calm, walking to class. I was about a minute late. That's when I saw fire, burning in the hallway. I thought of only one thing to do. I rang the fire alarm. REN ANDERSON I found a watch in my locker, dudes! It jumped on me (weird) and I tried to see what time it was before the bell rang. But then, an image of fire with a face on it appeared. I pressed another button, and there it happened! I became a fiery-rock monster. "Cool" I said. " I wonder what it can do?". I started shooting fire like I'd just discovered it. But then I heard the fire alarm ring. I was scared to death. I didn't wanna be caught! So I ran as fast as I could. Some students looked at me in terror. All I cared was that I was gone because I would obviously be blamed. I stopped and looked at the symbol on my chest. I punch it, and all of a sudden I was Ren again. Who was that guy? For now, I'll call him Heatblast. Hope nobody saw me change back to normal. KEN ANDERSON I think the fire had something to do with my watch. Gotta do something about this fire. Maybe this watch shoots lazers or something. "Please, weird-lookin watch, do something about this fire" I pressed a button that would usually tell time, expect something to happen. I turned into a orange mutt, with claws and stuff. I'll name it Wildmutt. Gotta name every pet. I roared. I tried to talk, but I couldn't. It was frustrating. I couldn't tell anyone to leave. So I just had to force them. I would have to chase them, and make the them run away to outside the school. So there I was, chasing innocent kids so they would escape the school. But then, I felt fleas on my neck. I just had to itch. So I did, but instead I changed back to Ken, hitting the symbol on my chest. The kids saw me. "Ken is a monster! He can turn into a scary mutt!" one kid said. "No, I was ju- I was trying t- I- Forget it!" I said. I couldn't worry about the one group of kids. But it wasn't a group of kids. It was practically the whole school, watching on camera. I had to tell Ren. But how could I get there fast enough? I smiled, looking at my watch. I selected an Alien that looked fast, and I transformed. "Accelerate!!!" I said. "That's a lame name, let's abbreviate it. ''XLR8!!!!! Better." Kids were still staring at me. Whatever! I ran off, leaving kids in shock. MANNY TEQUITO People think of me as a school bully. But I'm just trying to have fun. I usually like to mess with "The Anderson twins", more like "The Stupidest twins". I'm not being immature, I'm being Manny. Pretty shocking, seeing Ren turn into a flaming torch and Ken turning into a mutt and a fast dude with a helmet. Even their stupid sister "accidentaly" hurt me today. But I can still pick on them! They can't hurt me, or they go to jail, so ha! Anderson twins, you got something comin' for you. ERIKA ANDERSON Oh! I was talking to my friends. Know what I was talking about? How weird it was when I accidentaly shot a blue, energy-like disc at Manny when he was annoying me. It was weird. Me and my friends were talking about it after escaping from the fire. My friends are like "Maybe you're a Unicorn" like, lol. So, I thought if I could make a huge disc and fly on it. Guess what happened? I did it! So, I decided to go into the fire. REN ANDERSON I recently tranformed into some fast dude with a helmet. Butthen, another cretures that look like me came up. "What the?" the creature said. "Ren?". "Ken?" I said. "How'd you know it was me?". "We'll if you look like me in human form, you'd you like me in Kineceleran form, too. "Kewlios, wait, Kineceleran?" i said. "If you press a certain button on this Omnitrix, the symbol, it reveals the alien species, and planet" Ken said. Sometimes, I think Ken is the smarter, one being able to know all the stuff. I detransformed suddenly. "What the heck?" I said. "Not fair!". "Don't worry, you just detransformed. Get on my back" Ken said. So I did, and he raced with incredible speed! I was normal when I was XLR8. But this is fast! KEN ANDERSON AS XLR8 I was racing with Ren on my back. I could not believe my eyes. A saw a live gorilla size of donkey king, talking and roaming around. He had a very low yet loud voice "LEAVE ME ALONE!!" It said. "Hello, doofus?" I said in a slightly squeaky voice. "WHAT?" It said. It went on and on. "What are you doing" "SHUTUP" "Hey, you do not Category:Episodes